Technical Field
This disclosure relates to computer networking, and more specifically to aborting a data stream.
Description of the Related Art
In many instances, the field of computer networking relies on communications between entities that can be respectively referred to an origin and a destination. As just one example, an origin may be a server and a destination may be a client device. The data communicated between an origin and destination may be referred to as a data stream. Communication of a data stream may, in some instances, utilize various communication protocols such as Transport Control Protocol (TCP). The use of TCP may allow an origin and a destination to communicate as if no barrier exists between respective software applications on the two entities.
At various times, however, an origin may desire to cause communication of a data stream to be aborted. In one embodiment, aborting of a data stream may be caused when a software application receives an abort indication from a process or a user of that application. For example, a user of a WINDOWS® platform might produce an abort indication using a keystroke (e.g., Ctrl+C). An abort indication might also be produced by a software application error. In some embodiments, TCP out-of-band (OOB) data received at a destination may indicate to an Application Programming Interface (API) or software application that a data stream has been aborted. But some inefficiencies exist with this approach, such as when the OOB data is removed from the data stream. In these instances, the aborted data stream may undesirably continue to be received and read by the destination.